


Bakers School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: A trip to the staff room





	Bakers School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WhatIf Au's "School/College" Challenge

_Bakers School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Staff Room, End of the first week of term._

“I swear first years get worse every year,” Sherlock sank into a chair in the staff room.  “Half a teaspoon I said.  And some idiot uses half a tablespoon and spends the rest of the time sneezing.”

“You’d think there’d be no problem with a basic levitation charm,” John replied.  “Either the object would fly or it wouldn’t.  But no, two of my first years manage to entangle their wands and snap one.”

At that moment, Greg entered the staff room and groaned.  “Don’t talk to me about first years.  After 15 minutes I had my class all lined up in one straight line, all facing the same direction, with their broomsticks on their right.  I had checked every single broomstick to make sure it was in the right place.  I had even removed the two left handers from the line and told them to watch so that there was no confusion.”

Greg paused, and John passed him a bottle of beer before saying, “Go on!”

“I said, ‘hold out your right arm’ and demonstrated.  And three of them held out their left arms.”

“But that shouldn’t have had any effect,” Molly said.  “You’d taken out the left-handers.”

“Ah, no.  It turns out that Anderson writes with his right hand, but favours the left hand for everything else.  And naturally his broom responded perfectly, in the process knocking Anderson and the girl in front of him over.  The girl got up and punched Anderson, accusing him of doing it deliberately.  Pass me another beer.”

The door opened, and another member of the staff entered.

“Ah, Mycroft, you’ve deigned to join us then,” Sherlock said. 

“I’ve just been conferring with Professor Hudson,” Mycroft said.

“Explaining why your history of magic class has been so attentive I suppose,” Sherlock said.  “What did you use, some form of silencio?”

Mycroft smirked.  “As if I’d tell you.  There’s been a spot of bother in transfigurations class.  The entire class had been turned into hamsters.”

“Oh dear,” Molly said.  “Did you manage to capture them all?”

“Oh yes, hamsters are nocturnal, so they’d all fallen asleep in their places.  Professor Moriarty didn’t seem to be the least bit concerned.  The headmistress has asked me to take over the class temporarily until she can find a replacement for him.”

John passed over a handful of coins to Greg.  “You were right,” John said.  “I really thought he’d last another week.”


End file.
